P.O.5
''P.O.5 (Party on Five)'' is the longest-running musical variety show that aired on TV5. The show broadcast live from the Westside Studios at the Broadway Centrum in Quezon City and also featured mini-game and talent search segments. It aired its last episode on February 20, 2011. It will be succeeded by Fan*tastik. P.O.5 made a comeback and relaunched the longest-running musical variety show on June 17, 2012 replacing teen variety show Sunday Funday and became the longest-running musical variety show in the Philippines. The show is presented by its main hosts Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada. The show premiered on April 11, 2010 and is one of the three leading Sunday Entertainment Shows in the Philippines. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Kapatid TV5 and simulcasted on radio thru 106.7 Energy FM in Mega Manila. History After an allmost 14-month hiatus from the show, P.O.5 made a comeback and relaunched on June 17, 2012 as a result the replacement of teen variety show Sunday Funday and become the longest-running musical variety show on Philippine Television. Lucy Torres, Dominic Ochoa and John Estrada as the main host for the show. Along with the three main hosts, showcasing Carla Humphries, Niña Jose, Harry Santos and Edgar Allan Guzman and then the teenage stars from Talent5 include Eula Caballero, TV5′s primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis, JC De Vera, Christian Samson, Nikita McElroy, Claire Ruiz, Morisette Amon, John Uy, Jazz Ocampo, Ritz Azul, John Prats, Krissha Viaje, child star BJ Forbes, Rico Dela Paz and Kapitan Awesome stars Martin Escudero, and the Never the Strangers band as the performers. They are popstar teens joined by the cast of Popstar TV include popstar princess Sarah Geronimo became the performers for the show to attract the popstar viewers. Al Quinn and Rich Ilustre as director and simultaneously over 106.7 Energy FM, TV5's FM radio station in Metro Manila and against to compete with rival ASAP 2012 and Party Pilipinas in the ratings. The show had introduced their new theme song "P.O.5" performed by P.O.5 cast and broadcast live at TV5 Broadway Centrum in New Manila, Quezon City. In January 2013, they transferred to their own studio at Studio A at TV5 Studio Complex in 762 Quirino Highway, San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City. On October 7, 2012, Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert who is also the winner of Artista Academy honor students on October 28, they will joined P.O.5 as the performers. Cast 'Main Hosts' *Lucy Torres-Gomez (2010-2011, 2012-present) *John Estrada (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Dominic Ochoa (2012-present) 'Go Girls' *Eula Caballero *Jasmine Curtis *Sophie Albert *Claire Ruiz *Jazz Ocampo 'Menables' *Onemig Bondoc *JC De Vera *Edgar Allan Guzman *Daniel Matsunaga *Martin Escudero 'Da Boys' *Vin Abrenica *Akihiro Blanco *Mark Neumann 'Co-hosts and Performers' The following are the co-hosts and performers in P.O.5: *Akihiro Blanco (2013-present) *Angel Grace (2012-present) *Annyka Asistio (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Arci Munoz (2012-present) *BJ Forbes (2012-present) *Carla Humphries (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Chadleen Lacdoo (2013-present) *Champ Lui Pio (2012-present) *Chanel Morales (2013-present) *Chris Cayzer (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Christian Samson (2012-present) *Claire Ruiz (2012-present) *Daniel Matsunaga (2012-present) *Danita Paner (2010-2011, 2012-present) *David Archuleta (2012-present) *Edgar Allan Guzman (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Eula Caballero (2011, 2012-present) *Faith Cuneta (2012-present) *Fred Lo (2012-present) *Harry Santos (2012-present) *Jan Nieto (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (2011, 2012-present) *Jay Durias (Musical Director) (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Jazz Ocampo (2012-present) *JC De Vera (2010-2011, 2012-present) *John Prats (2012-present) *John Uy (2012-present) *Jon Avila (2012-present) *Joshua Davis (2012-present) *Katrina Velarde (2012-present) *Keanna Reeves (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Kim Gantioqui (2012-present) *Krissha Viaje (2012-present) *Luningning (2010, 2012-present) *Milagring (2010, 2012-present) *Mariposa (2010, 2012-present) *Mark Allain (2012-present) *Mark Bautista (2013-present) *Mark Neumann (2013-present) *Martin Escudero (2011, 2012-present) *May Lozano (2012-present) *Melbelline Caluag (2012-present) *Michael Renz Cortez (2012-present) *Morissette Amon (2011, 2012-present) *Never the Strangers (2012-present) *Nadine Samonte (2012-present) *Niña Jose (2012-present) *Onemig Bondoc (2012-present) *Princess Ryan (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Rainier Castillo (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Rico Dela Paz (2012-present) *Ritz Azul (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Rivermaya (2013-present) *Sarah Geronimo (2012-present) *Shaira Mae (2013-present) *Somedaydream (2012-present) *Star Factors Final 12 (2011, 2012-present) *Sophie Albert (2012-present) *Street Boys (2012-present) *Victor Basa (2010-2011, 2012-present) *Vin Abrenica (2012-present) *Wendy Valdez (2010-2011, 2012-present) 'Former Hosts and Performers' *Alex Gonzaga (2010-2011, 2012-2013 returned to ABS-CBN) *Andrew Wolf (2010-2011) *Rodjun Cruz (2010-2011; returned to ABS-CBN) *Ahron Villena (2010-2011) *Oyo Boy Sotto (2012-2013; moved to GMA) *Apple Chiu (2010-2011) *Chesster Chay (2010-2011) *Ervin Bobadilla (2010-2011) *Alwyn Uytingco (2010-2011) *Frenchie Dy (2010-2011) *Gloc 9 (2010-2011) *IC Mendoza (2010-2011) *Kean Cipriano (2010-2011; moved to ABS-CBN) *Lani Misalucha (2010-2011) *Leah Patricio (2010-2011) *Lucky Mercado (2010-2011) *Mocha Uson (2010-2011) *Mr. Fu (2010-2011) *Richard Gomez (2010-2011); moved to ABS-CBN) *Ryan Agoncillo (2010-2011) *Rufa Mi (2010-2011) *Wilma Doesn't (2010-2011; moved to ABS-CBN) 'Retsu & Dancing Models' *Retsu * Marj Cornillez * Sara Custodio * Wen Santos * Mira Baino * Raine Larrazabal * Gemma Gatdula * Jayna Reyes * Sheena Sy * Bambi Del Rosario * Joy Pagurayan * Elf Stehr * Jen Olivar * Rina Lorilla * Grendel Alvarado 'Honorific Title' Segments 'Current' *Pinoy Champ *MarKapatid *Go Girls *SOS (Sarah on Stage) *Menables *Da Boys *Dancing along Lucy *TeamsLove *Dance Craze *Morissette on A *Battle of the Band *Vin n' Sophie 'Former' *Celebrity Showdown - pitted former child stars L.A. Lopez and Lady Lee *Bidakids - a talent-cum-Q&A showdown for tots Studios *KB Entertainment Studios (April 11, 2010-October 10, 2010) *Westside Studio, Broadway Centrum (October 17, 2010-February 20, 2011, June 17, 2012-present) References *PEP.ph (accessed 19 April 2010) See also *Turning 3rd year of TV5 Records *An overview of Go5 Handog ang OPM Hits 2013 Song Finalist *P.O.5 turns 3rd anniversary *TV5 *List of programs broadcast by TV5 Category:Philippine television series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Associated Broadcasting Company